x_1999fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Камуи Широ
Kamui Shirou (司狼 神威, Shirō Kamui) — пятнадцатилетний неразговорчивый юноша, чья боль от потери единственного близкого человека — матери, лишь усугубила обычную подростковую агрессивность. Личность Kamui was introduced in both the series and anime as a cold, ruthless and reckless young man. Not caring if he involves other people in his affairs and destroying public property. It is only later on that he tries distance himself from others in order to protect them from the burden he carries. It slowly comes to light that he cares deeply towards Kotori and Fuuma, who were the first to see his kind-hearted and gentle side. It is due to his affection for Kotori and his friendship with Fuuma that he is able to better express himself later on. After he chooses to be a Dragon of Heaven, and following Fuuma's betrayal and Kotori's death, Kamui slowly opens up with his comrades who at first, he considers as his enemies as well. He slowly becomes much more open to them, but at the same time he's clouded with fear and guilt, especially knowing that he's the reason that the Dragons of Heaven are constantly exposed to dangerous situations. He tends to worry about them, being the protective and caring person that he is, due to the fact that his comrades have sacrificed their happiness and even their lives in order to protect him. Внешность Kamui appears as a young teenager with his eyes as his most striking feature, which is hardly surprising considering that he is a CLAMP character. Although some of the official art differs, his eyes are generally purple or bluish in hue. Purple eyes, which technically can occur in real life but are rare, are often used in manga or anime to indicate that a character is mysterious or powerful. In the anime, Kamui's eyes are instead amber colored, which is interesting since that is the color of Fuuma's eyes in the manga. Apparently gold/amber colored eyes are also associated with power, but also with a more animalistic side, Eyes of Gold. In either case, his eye color marks him as special and powerful. Whether he is angry, sad, or just gloomy, Kamui's eyes are extremely expressive. Also notable about his eyes is the fact that he has very thick eyebrows, just like Sorata and Daisuke. In fact, most of the male characters in X'' have rather thick eyebrows. His hair color is black, but that is also true for most of the characters in the series. His hair is medium length, tapering off at his neck, and it is also rather thick and wavy. His hair is distinct in that it is layered in the back, longer than most of the other male characters, and has considerable volume. his bangs hang dramatically over his eyes, allowing him to appear even more mysterious. At first glance, one would not be inclined to believe that Kamui is one of the two most powerful beings in the world. For one thing, his figure is considerably thin, almost feminine. He does have broad shoulders but his waist is very thin. Also, compared to many of the other characters, Kamui is relatively short, even though his height is listed at 5'7" ( which is just under average in Japan). Upon meeting him, Yuzuriha, the shortest character from the Dragons of Heaven, remarks on his short stature, saying that he is only a little taller than she is. When he tries to leave, she worries that she hurt his feelings because he is sensitive about his height. Sorata also tends to jab him about his height in the beginning, and Kamui's reactions are sometimes quite angry. In some CLAMP works, he resembles Lelouch Lamperouge from ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, wherein the latter's appearance was based onto him. Сюжет Способности Этимология Kamui's first name is spelled as 神威; which would usually be read as Shin'i 'not' as カムイ; which would be read as Kamui in romaji. However Japanese names do not always follow conventional pronunciation rules. While Kamui's last name is spelled as 司狼; which literally means Director/Leader Wolf . Kamui's name is not just any ordinary name like those given to other characters in the series. His name has its own purpose that fits not only his character but also his destiny. His given name 神威 is composed of two kanji: the first being 神 which is read as "kami" for 'God(s)' and the second which is 威 which is read as "i" for 'Authority'. Kamui's name written as 神威 means 'God's Authority, or The Might of Heaven'. While, his name also has an opposite meaning which could be interpreted as 'the one who holds the authority of God's will and the power to destroy the world'. Цитаты Аниме: Don't get involved with me. (Episode 1: A Reunion) Why just don't give what's mine? (Episode 1: A Reunion) Are you trying to make me a late student on his first day on his new school? (Episode 1: A Reunion) I told you to come and die if you want to have a fight with me. Eavesdropping, it despite me! (Episode 1: A Reunion) How long would you go on eavesdropping? (Episode 1: A Reunion) I will never let go... Ever... (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Have you come to seek revenge for your friend? (Episode 2: A Nightmare) It might be fun for you, but it's unpleasant for me. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) 'I'll prove you that there's no need to prove it because I am the one and only Kamui. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) I've wasted enough time on you. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Yeah, I am up to something. So don't get involved with me. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) Are you saying that you are on my side because you are a Buddhist monk? (Episode 3: A Pledge) ''(To Fuuma) ''I forgot all about it. And you should to, never do anything to anyone if you don't have to. That's our new promise from now on. (Episode 3: A Pledge) ''(To Hinoto) ''Saving the world is not my concern. I don't have interest of becoming a Dragon of Heaven or Earth. The thing is that why you didn't hand the shinken at once. (Episode 5: A Destiny) I only bring tragedy to those peole around me. (Episode 12: Alternative) "Мне не нужна твоя жалость." (Эпизод 16) Манга: I think only about myself. (Volume 1: Prelude) I need to let it go, or else, I'll continue to do things that I'll regret later. (Volume 12) We can't blame ourselves for the things we did not do. (Volume 12) Прочее * His father is unknown. * Kamui is the only Magami member not to be sacrificed to anyone. * Kamui is the only one involved with the end of the world given the chance to choose which side he will join to. * He represents the Tarot Card, 'The Magician'. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Герои Категория:Мужчины